Poussière d'Etoile
by Mitsuko-san
Summary: Une jeune fille se retrouve elle aussi xD dans l'univers de son jeu favori, aux côtés de Sephy ..qui sait maitenant quelles sont ses vraies origines. ensembles il découvriront que leurs destins sont intimements liés,pour le meilleur ou pour le pire...
1. Chapter 1

voilà la première fic de Mitsuko !

j'espère que ça va plaire XD je débute...

je rappelle que les personnages et unvivers tirés de FF7 sont la propriété de Square Enix et tout ceux que j'ai inventé sont ma propriété!

Chapitre 1 : un autre univers.

« raaahhh, je suis crevée !!! » je venais de passer trois heures devant mon ordinateur, sur un devoir argumenté d'histoire. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre et m'étalais de tout mon long sur mon lit. J'avais la flemme de me coucher ; je commençais à somnoler en rêvant à moitié….

un léger bruit, comme un chant, me réveilla en sursaut. Ce bruit….il semblait venir de partout et de nulle part en même temps…on aurait dit le chant de la Rivière de la Vie….je regardais ma montre : minuit pile. Je sentis un courant d'air tiède sur mon visage, il venait de mon miroir….

Etrangement, je me sentis irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Je regardai mon reflet qui me renvoyait une image étrange : au lieu d'avoir mon apparence habituelle, j'étais grande et plutôt pas mal, avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une coupe de style manga, genre celle de Bill Kaulitz mais en plus long ; et des yeux bleu clair et mauve. J'avais un visage et des traits fins ; en y regardant de plus près, je pouvais voir des mèches de cheveux argentées et mes pupilles avait la même forme que celle des chats. « non mais je rêve …. »me dis –je.

Je portais un corset de cuir noir et une jupe, noire elle aussi, avec des sortes de sangles sur les côtés. J'avais aussi des bottes de cuir souples, un long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'à mes pieds, et une écharpe qui semblait déchiquetée. Le tout formait un ensemble de style très gothique.

Soudain, ma tête commença à tourner. J'étais de plus en plus attirée par ce miroir ; je me mit à avancer jusqu'à le frôler de mes mains qui le traversèrent comme on traverse de l'eau. Mon corps tout entier fur aspiré par cette « porte » qui m'emmenait je ne sais où….je n'arrivais plus à penser…Je vis des filaments verts m'entourer et m'emporter dans un endroit probablement inconnu puis je sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

Je fut réveillée par une voix grave et douce qui m'appelait. Quelque chose qui était doux comme du coton caressait mon visage. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, et la personne que je vis me fit à nouveau tourner de l'œil.

« Hey !Réveille-toi !Ca va ?

Je…crois que …oui », répondis-je, à demi consciente.

J'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux et je vis le plus beau visage du monde :

« …Sephiroth… ?C'est toi ?

Des mèches de ses longs cheveux argentés retombait sur mon visage et ses yeux émeraudes me fixait.

« ….Oui…c'est moi. »répondit-il.

Il me pris doucement dans ses bras et me portas jusqu'à un arbre proche. Apparemment, nous étions quelque part à l'orée d'une forêt, qui me semblait familière sans que je n'y soit jamais venue.

Sephiroth me fit boire un peu d'eau et dit :

« Ca va mieux ?comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Je préférai utiliser mon pseudonyme :

« Je m'appelle…Mitsuko. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

mmm…c'est joli !euh…on est près d'Utai, répondit-il.

Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es…vraiment vivant ?

Oui. J'en ai l'air , non ?

C'est sûr !!

D'ou vient-tu ?me demanda –t-il.

euh….si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas !

Peut-être que si…dit-il malicieusement .Dis toujours ?!

Bah…euh…en fait là d'ou je viens…tu n'est pas réel .Je sais ça paraît fou mais je sais que je ne délire pas !Je viens d'une planète que les humains appellent Terre. Et toi , ainsi que ce monde, vous faites partie d'un jeu vidéo !! »

Il me regarda sans une once de suspicion :

« Je te crois. Je sais que de nombreux monde existent au delà de celui-ci, mais ce que je ne saisis pas, c'est que tu as des yeux mako et des mèches argentés. On est pareil ! Et si toi tu a réussi à venir, d'autres ont très bien pu venir, arriver à retourner chez eux et faire de ce qu'ils ont vécu un jeu vidéo….

ouais…dis-je d'un air rêveur. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de te rencontrer, de voir à quoi ressemblait ta planète en vrai !!

Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me hait pas ? murmura Sephiroth en détournant les yeux.

Bah non, je sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé n'était pas de ta faute !!Mais attends, si t'es vivant, ça veut dire que…

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai changé, me coupa-t-il. En plongeant pour la deuxième fois dans la Rivière de la Vie, j'ai eu une sorte de vision qui m'a montré la vérité….et puis elle a du me rejeter…

je souris en riant :

C'est vrai ?!Mais c'est super ça !!Mais les autres…ils le savent ?

Non, et je préfère qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Personne ne me croirait !Ils me haïssent…mais j'aimerais me faire pardonner…

Waoh, ça change complètement !!!Tant mieux !!Ca fait longtemps que tu es revenu ?

Euh…presque 4 mois je crois, répondit Sephiroth.

et comment as-tu fait pour ne pas que les humains te reconnaissent ?Il y a bien fallu que tu ailles en ville non ?

Je peux changer d'apparence.

Ah mais oui, c'est vrai !!je suis vraiment une baka !!

Mais nan !! »dit-il en souriant.

Plus je le regardais, et plus je sentais un frisson à la fois chaud et froid me parcourir ; mon cœur battait fort et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son magnifique visage. Il était androgyne mais ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de virilité…

Nous restâmes un instant sans rien dire. Nous étions assis à l'ombre d'un grand chêne ;

Sephiroth était tout près de moi et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Il était vraiment séduisant, et en le voyant en vrai, je me demandais qui pouvait résister à son charme et son charisme naturel »sûrement pas moi »me dis-je.

Sentant mon regard posé sur lui, il leva les yeux et nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes. Dans les yeux du jeune homme je ne voyait que de la tendresse, mais il avait un air mélancolique. je me doutais bien qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose, quand des voix nous firent sursauter.

« Ca vient du chemin, dit Sephiroth. Viens ! »

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena vers un rocher bordant la route.

« Cache-toi, là…. »me dit-il en désignant l'arrière du roc. Je m'accroupis et me penchait un peu pour voir qui arrivait. Sephiroth s'accroupit lui aussi juste derrière moi. Il posa sa main gauche sur mon dos et je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque….Ce contact me fis frissonner.

Nous vîmes alors des humains passer sur le chemin ; un chocobo tirait une grande charrette.

« Ils vont vers Utaï ? demandais-je au jeune homme.

On dirait bien que oui…. »répondit-il.

Soudain l'homme qui dirigeait le chocobo tourna la tête dans notre direction. Quelque chose de grand et noir me rabattit sur le côté.

« Attention ! » murmura Sephiroth.

Je levai les yeux et je vis qu'il avait déployé sa grande aile sombre comme les Ténèbres.

« waoh ! »pensai-je.

Le conducteur se désintéressa de notre abri et nous vîmes le convoi disparaître à un tournant. L'aile du demi-dieu était toujours sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser les plumes soyeuses et brillantes. Il se releva et replia son aile unique.

« Merci, dis-je. Ils ont failli nous repérer.

Dou itashimashite. Il vaudrait mieux pas qu'on me voie. Tu veux venir avec moi à Utaï ?me demanda-t-il.

bah…avec plaisir, si ça ne te dérange pas !

Pas du tout ; tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu es une des rares personnes à me comprendre….

Merci, dis-je en rougissant un peu. Je ne peux que te comprendre, en plus, le même sang coule dans nos veines apparemment.

Ouais. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment c'est possible… »

Il émanait de Sephiroth un charisme quasi-divin. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que son frère, Yazoo. D'ailleurs, cela lui allait très bien. Il était plus grand que moi d'environ dix centimètres ; mince et musclé. Ses longs cheveux argentés lui tombaient jusqu'aux genoux et ondulaient au rythme de la brise.

« dis… ? Tu as des materias ? Et où est ta Masamune ??demandai-je.

Il posa sa main gauche sur son bras droit et la referma sur une petite sphère verte. Des minuscules flammes tournoyaient au centre.

« C'est une materia de feu, m'expliqua-t-il. Si tu veux, je peux t'en passer, vu que tu n'as pas d'armes. Elles me servent juste d'amplificateur.

Merci, c'est trop gentil !! Mais euh… je sais pas m'en servir….

C'est simple : tu la pose sur ton avant-bras…. »

Je fit ce qu'il me disait et la sphère se fondit dans mon bras ; je sentis un courant d'air chaud me traverser.

"Après, tu as juste à te concentrer sur cette magie et sur la cible, et ça marche ! Tiens, j'en ai d'autres : Foudre, Guérison et une materia d'Invocation, Shiva.

Okidoki ! Bah re-merci !!dis –je en souriant. Et pour ton sabre ?

Nous marchions sur le chemin menant à Utaï. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent tendit son bras sur le côté. Des flammes vertes apparurent et prirent la forme de son sabre. Sa Masamune était magnifique ; la lame argentée brillait de milles reflets. Il me le tendit et je pris délicatement la grande épée. Elle était moins lourde que je ne le pensais, légère même. En sentant l'énergie qui en émanait je compris pourquoi seul Sephiroth pouvait la manier…

« Elle a été forgée à Utaï, m'expliqua-t-il, par l'un des meilleurs forgerons .Il l'a plongée pendant six mois dans un bain de mako pour l'imprégner de son pouvoir et la rendre magique.

waoohh !!! Elle est magnifique…

Ouais… si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à te battre ?

C'est vrai ?! Rooo, merci !t'es trop sympa, tu sais ?m'exclamai-je.

Arigato ! Mais c'est pas ce que d'autres disent, dit-il, un peu gêné. On attendra d'arriver à Utaï, d'accord , Mitsuko? On y sera dans environ deux jours.

Ok , pas de problème !! »


	2. Chapter 2

suite à un problème technique, j'ai été obligée de refaire ma fic..TT

c'est ma première, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaiXD!!!

et dites moi votre avis si vous voulez!

Chapitre 2 :Voyage à Utaï.

Sur le chemin, nous discutâmes de beaucoup de choses. Je découvris que nous avions des goûts communs, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas du tout. Pour une fois , j'arrivai à parler de moi, ce qui est très rare…Il me dit que pour lui aussi , il était très difficile de parler de lui.

Au coucher du soleil, nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit, dans une vallée boisée. Sephiroth fit brûler quelques branches qui nous réchauffèrent par cette nuit froide .Nous mangeâmes quelques provisions amassées en route, puis je m'allongeai devant le feu, épuisée.

"Dors, je vais surveiller le feu, me dit l'argenté en me couvrant de son manteau.

Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas avoir froid? demandai-je.

ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l"habitude..."

j'acquiesçai puis m'étendis sur le dos, me blottissant dans la douce chaleur du cuir. J'observai pendant un long moment la silhouette de Sephiroth qui se découpait à la lueur du feu. Son parfum délicat et sensuel envahit mes narines et me berça, jusqu'à m'endormir complètement. Chose étrange, durant la nuit, je ne faisais que de rêver de ma vie normale, sur si je vivais mon autre vie en même temps...

En me réveillant le matin, je sentis quelque chose de doux sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et vis une longue mèche de cheveux argentée. Etonnée, je me relevai légèrement et vis que Sephiroth s'était endormi à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, mais l'argenté dormait profondément...Je saisis sa mèche entre mes doigts, m'étonnant de sa douceur extrême… comment une telle douceur pouvait-elle exister ?

Je m'assis , et, n'osant pas le réveiller, je contemplai son visage angélique. Il avait l'air serein, son expression n'étant troublée que de temps à autre, comme s'il rêvait. Il avait des traits fins, mais fins ! tellement fins qu'ils en devenaient androgynes, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa beauté à couper le souffle. quelques mèches de cheveux avaient glissé sur son visage, cachant légèrement ses lèvres. je ne pus me retenir d'en écarter une pour pouvoir l'observer plus en détail. Sans le vouloir (enfin, quoique), j'effleurai ses lèvres sensuelles. Je me figeai, de peur qu'il ne me surprenne. Sephiroth frémit un peu et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Rassurée, je pus détailler entièrement le bas de son divin visage . Ses lèvres, donc, étaient légèrement roses et aussi fines que le reste de son visage. Un frisson me parcourut et j'eus grand-peine à me retenir d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. Troublée par cette étrange sensation, je me reculais un peu car je m'étais dangereusement rapprochée de lui. Je contemplai alors le reste de son corps. Il était musclé à souhait, ni trop ni pas assez... Il avait des courbes sensuelles; ses hanche étaient presque féminines, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son charme...Malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit, il avait du avoir froid durant la nuit. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'était trouvé si proche de moi...Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'un autre corps...Ou peut-être que je commençais à me faire des films..

Soudain, il bougea un peu puis il ouvrit ses prunelles émeraudes. Je me noyai dans l'océan de ses yeux tandis que nous restions un instant sans rien dire, puis je demandai:

"Tu as bien dormi?

Pour une fois, oui...C'est étrange, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je ne fais pas de cauchemars."

Je réfléchissait un instant avant de dire :

"A cause…de ton passé?

Oui", répondit-il, un voile de tristesse troublant son regard félin.

Je n'insistai pas plus, peu désireuse de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. nous nous mîmes en route vers Utaï après avoir un peu mangé.

Nous arrivâmes à la mythique ville d'Utaï au coucher du soleil. Lorsque nous dépassâmes le portail qui marquait l'entrée, je vis les premières maisons qui bordait la rue principale. Je ne pus retenir un cri d'admiration :

« waoooohhh !!!on se croirait au Japon….tu viens souvent ici, Sephiroth ?euh…T'es là ? »

Je me retournai et à côté de moi, à la place de Sephiroth, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns longs jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux normaux.

« Ouais ,je suis là ! Mais évite de m'appeler par mon prénom, c'est pas trop discret !

oups excuse moi !! c'est l'habitude je pense !euh…Sefirosu ça va ?

c'est nickel !!bon il faudrait qu'on se trouve un hôtel…euh…c'est par là ! »

Un hôtel ?pensai-je. C'est romantique…nan je me fais des films il est trop bien pour moi !!

Sephiroth m'emmena dans un dédale de rues toujours plus belles ; on aurait dit une copie du Japon féodal, le rêve ! Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans les rues éclairées par des lampions rouges et jaunes et bordées de magasins d'objets divers, d'armureries, de tavernes…

« Alors ?tu viens souvent ici ? demandai-je à Sephiroth.

mmm…Ca fait maintenant plus de sept ans que je ne suis pas revenu. Mais j'ai entendu dire que Yazoo était dans le coin. Je le cherche lui et Kadaj depuis quatre mois….

ils sont en vie !!!??Je veux dire, ils n'étaient pas censés faire partie de toi ?

Nan, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Ils ont été possédés par les cellules de Jenova en eux et ça les a rendus comme ça….exactement comme pour moi, répondit-il.

mmm…je vois. Alors ils existaient déjà…mais comment tu sais qu'ils sont en vie ??ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs ?

Comme nous sommes frères, en quelque sorte, je peux sentir s'ils sont vivant ou pas. Tous les deux ont survécu….je sens leur présence. Toi aussi, tu dois la sentir, non ?

euh… »

Je pensais très fort au deux frères et je sentis comme une chaleur tiède dans mon cœur.

"oui, ils sont là !!eux aussi te cherchent….dis-je

Nous cherchent, » murmura-t-il. Nous marchions toujours, mais Sephiroth s'était un peu rapproché de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser…

"ils ont du sentir ta présence aussi », ajouta-t-il.

Nous arrivâmes sur une grande place où se déroulait un marché de nuit. Nous le traversâmes sans nous arrêter car Sephiroth me dit qu'il y avait des stands en permanence. En ce moment, c'était la période du nouvel an donc il était ouvert jour et nuit.

« Il est tard, me dit-il. on devrait plutôt y'aller demain.

pas de problème ! Je suis claquée là !

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'admirer les différents stands en marchant vers l'hôtel.

« Mitsuko ? On est arrivés !dit Sephiroth.

J'arrive ! t'as de l'argent ?

bah ouais quand même, c'est mieux nan ? répondit-il en riant.

oui, je sais c'était une question naze !! Mais c'était juste pour savoir !Tu fais des combats pour en gagner, hein ?

Oui, mais je ne tue que si un monstre m'attaque, par exemple. Je ne veux plus tuer…

Je comprends", murmurai-je.

Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel et Sefirosu réserva une chambre pour deux. Nous montâmes jusqu'à notre chambre. Elle était magnifique : les portes coulissantes étaient en papier japonais (enfin utaïen) , les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint rouge et les meubles étaient peints en brun foncés presque noirs. Un futon à deux places se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Sephiroth reprit sa véritable apparence.

« il n'y a qu'un lit…Ca te dérange si on dort à deux … ? demandai-je à Sephiroth.

Non, pas du tout ! répondit-il. Installe-toi, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

D'accord, je vais aller prendre une douche en attendant. »

En me lavant, je ne pensais qu'à Sephiroth….d'habitude, je n'était pas très sociable, mais avec lui c'était différent….j'arrivais à être naturelle sans passer pour une idiote. En plus, quand je le voyait…je ressentais quelque chose de très spécial. Alors c'était ça, l'Amour ?Mais, et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Pourtant, le courant avait l'air de passer entre nous…et puis, il avait été si proche par moment…

Je commençais à planer un peu ; l'odeur du savon et des encens me tournait la tête…Je décidai de sortir avant de m'endormir complètement. Quand je sortis, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de la taille, Sephiroth était déjà revenu avec deux plats de sushis utaïens qu'il avait posé sur le futon. Je m'assis à côté de lui.

« tu aimes les sushis ?me demanda-t-il.

bien sûr !!J'adore ça !"

Nous commençâmes à manger tranquillement en regardant des émissions à la télé.

Après avoir mangé, Sephiroth me demanda :

"Mitsuko ?Est-ce que je peux te démêler les cheveux ? »

Je fus un peu surprise par sa question mais je me dit que c'était tant mieux…peut-être qu'il m'aimait…

« ouais, vas-y ! J'adore qu'on me touche les cheveux…murmurai-je.

T' es pas la seule, crois moi ! »

Il commença à passer ses mains dans mes cheveux délicatement, tout en les lissant avec ses doigts fins.

« mmm….toi aussi tu aimes ça ?dis-je en me détendant de plus en plus….

Ouais…ça détend, tu trouves pas ? »susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

L'encens continuait à me faire planer. N'y résistant plus, je m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le futon. Sephiroth s'étendit contre moi et continua à me caresser les cheveux.

« c'est sur…murmurai-je, mon visage tout près du sien. L'encens aussi shoote un peu…

Un peu ? je dirais même beaucoup…on dirait de l'encens aphrodisiaque…. »chuchota-t-il.

Sa main descendit sur ma nuque et me caressa de plus belle. N'y tenant plus, je prit son visage entre mes mains et l'approchai doucement du mien.

"Sephiroth...je ...je crois que je t'aime!

Tu n'es pas sûre? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Si! euh...depuis que tu es près de moi et même avant, je ressentais déjà quelque chose!

Mitsuko...Je t'aime aussi! "

Je vis dans ses yeux un amour infini et passionné. Je fermai les yeux et pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes….Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et sa langue douce écarta tendrement mes lèvres pour se glisser dans ma bouche.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et fit glisser mes mains sur son corps qui était brûlant de désir…Je n'en revenais pas de vivre ça avec l'amour de ma vie….

Notre baiser s'éternisait délicieusement. Il continua à me caresser et il fit glisser la serviette qu'il descendit jusqu'à ma taille. D'ordinaire très pudique, ça me plaisait que Sephiroth fasse ça, si tendrement…

Il passa ses mains douces le long de mon corps. Face à tant de passion, je ne pus me retenir de gémir de plaisir entre ses lèvres et je me laissai aller un peu plus dans ses bras. je ressentis une étrange sensation dans le bas du ventre, que je n'avais jamais sentis avant aujourd'hui. Il en profita alors pour me retourner sur le dos et il s'allongea doucement sur moi….De mieux en mieux, me dis-je. il écarta ses lèvres des miennes et me susurra :

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…. »

J'en eu les larmes aux yeux et le fit taire d'un baiser aussi passionné que le précédent. Sephiroth continua d'explorer mon corps de ses doigts fins et la serviette glissa un peu plus sur le côté.

« aishiteru…je t'aime…à en mourir…parvins-je à dire.

mmm…tu ne mourras pas…parce que je serais toujours là pour te protéger…répliqua-t-il tendrement.

J'eus l'impression que c'était le coup de grâce …je fis descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste et passai mes mains sur son corps chaud et humide…

Je remarquais qu'il portait une minuscule materia accrochée à une chaise autour de son cou…Météore….

Il m'embrassa passionnément dans le cou et j'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer. Je le caressait de plus en plus bas et cela lui fit pousser un soupir d'extase .Je finis d'enlever la veste de Sephiroth et contemplais sa magnificence .Je commençais à mourir de chaud ; je retournais mon ange sur le dos. Je me mit à embrasser son torse glabre en détachant la fermeture de son pantalon de cuir noir…Je crois…que je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler à cet instant.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ? »me demanda Sephiroth.

J'hésitai un peu, puis je dit :

« Je ne sais pas trop…j'ai un peu peur mais j'en meurs d'envie en même temps !

si tu veux, on peut attendre , ça ne me gêne pas…ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse !! »

Je pris ses lèvres entre les miennes ; je sentais sa…réactivité…

Je me levai et alla éteindre la lumière de la chambre .Sephiroth s'était glissé dans les draps du futon, je le rejoignis et me glissa dans ses bras.

« mmm…je crois que je vais bien dormir….dis-je.

Moi aussi, qu'est ce que tu crois ? dit-il en me souriant. Dans tes bras, c'est le meilleur endroit pour dormir !

Et dire que tu es censé être sadique, alors que c'est tout le contraire…

mmmm…les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…dit-il malicieusement.

Après un dernier « Je t'aime », nous nous endormîmes, serrés l'un contre l'autre…

héhé, j'en connais qui vont être jalouses XDD! lol ça y'est c'est mon trip n'a moi

bon bah suite au prochain chapitre hein !


	3. Chapter 3

merci pour vos review

Kalisca: merciiii ah et oui c'est bien pour une bonne raison xD !

nmfrter: merci aussi! ah oui t'inquiète tu vas le voir Kadaj looool !! on a tous envie de le voir je crois XDD

Chapitre 3

Ce fut quelque chose de lisse et fin qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et les refermais aussitôt, éblouie par le soleil levant et son reflet dans ce qui caressait ma joue. Encore une mèche de cheveux…argentée…éblouissante…et appartenant à Sephiroth…

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que j'étais à moitié nue, et dans le même lit que lui. Je sursautai, en voyant que j'étais en plus dans ses bras…puis les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

Comment était-ce possible ?? Je croyais avoir rêvé, je croyais que j'allais me réveiller chez moi, dans la « réalité ! mais…il était vraiment là…

Tout ce que j'avais fait la veille…en étais-je vraiment consciente ? Il devait vraiment y'avoir quelque chose dans ces encens !

Et lui, Sephiroth, rayonnant de toute sa beauté naturelle, endormi, serein…il avait vraiment changé ! Ses bras autour de moi, nos visages qui se touchaient presque, nos jambes entrelacées…cette soudaine proximité avait dû être un peu brusque pour lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire maintenant…

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser son doux visage, le réveillant lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses iris émeraude reflétant l'éclat de l'astre du jour. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les miens, puis il sourit comme s'il était dans un rêve, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demandai-je.

« Très bien, je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien ! »

« hihi, moi non plus ! Pas de cauchemar ? »

« Non, je crois que c'est grâce à toi… ! »

« Merci… » murmurai-je en détournant le regard.

Il me fis le contempler à nouveau en prenant délicatement mon visage entre ses mains, puis il m'embrassa longuement. Quand nous séparâmes nos visages, une lueur de culpabilité assombrissait son regard.

« Ça ne va pas ? » Demandai-je, inquiète.

« Je... excuse-moi, j'ai été trop vite hier… je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Hein ? Mais ne dis pas ça ! Tu as très bien fait au contraire ! »

« C'était bizarre, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, je crois. Je n'aurais jamais pu te demander ça d'habitude ! »

« Ils avaient peut-être vraiment quelque chose de spécial ces encens ! » Dis-je en riant.

« Je crois bien aussi. »

Il ajouta :

« Mais ils étaient déjà allumés quand je suis revenu de la ville… »

« Les employés ont dû croire qu'on était déjà en couple ! Ça nous a aidés…moi non plus je n'aurais jamais osé te dire tout ça… » dis-je.

Nous restâmes encore quelques instant enlacés, puis Sephiroth détourna le regard, l'air gêné. Je m'aperçu que j'avais oublié de mettre quelques vêtements…. Ce n'était pas si désagréable ! Je quittai la douce chaleur de ses bras. Il regarda ailleurs pendant que je m'habillai.

« Sephiroth, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être gêné…enfin, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me regardes ! »

« Euh… ce n'est pas ça… en fait, je veux respecter ton intimité ! »

Je finis de m'habiller, puis je m'approchai de lui en souriant :

« Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu rougis depuis tout à l'heure ? »

« Hein ? C'est vrai? »

« Oui troooppp ! »

Il perçut l'ironie dans ma voix, me saisit les bras, et me retourna sur le dos. J'étais à présent allongée, Sephiroth se tenant accroupi juste au dessus de moi. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur moi.

« Aïeuh !! héééé tu m'écrase ! »

« Je suis si lourd que ça ? » Susurra-t-il près de mon oreille.

« Peut-être ! Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en placer une autre, déjà il m'embrassait passionnément, presque avec fougue. Je lui rendis son baiser immédiatement, en passant mes mais autour de son cou.

Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta et me dit :

« Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai que j'ai faim… Allons-y ! »

Il s'habilla à son tour et allâmes déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Les menus n'étaient pas chers et nous en profitâmes pour bien manger.

« Avec l'entraînement, je préfère que tu aie de l'énergie en réserve. » M'avait-il dit.

« Euh… oui ça sera mieux ! Désolée, je ne m'y connais pas trop. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas vite apprendre ! »

Ensuite nous allâmes chercher de quoi se soigner et une arme pour moi. Nous nous séparâmes à un embranchement, les deux boutiques étant dans deux rues différentes.

« Dis, tu vas choisir pour moi ? »

« Non, je vais juste voir ce qui pourra te convenir. A tout de suite ! »

Je l'embrassai rapidement avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de toutes ces rues encombrées de piétons. Je trouvais la boutique d'objets divers au milieu de la rue, j'entrais puis commandais quelques potions X. Quand je ressortis, Un homme très grand, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir me frôla. A son passage, je sentis une vague de froid dans son sillage ; un froid mordant, et surtout morbide…Bizarre…

Je rejoignis Sephiroth à l'armurerie.

« Alors ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il se retourna, un sourire éclairant son visage, et me tendit une arme étrange, pourvue de deux lames recourbées à chaque extrémité de la poignée, chacune la pointe de chaque lame étant de sens opposé. Les deux étaient d'une couleur vert jade, brillant surnaturellement. Je la pris dans mes mains, en m'étonnant de sa légèreté et de l'énergie qui s'en dégageait.

« C'est vraiment pour moi ? ho, merci, tu n'aurais pas dû, elle est si belle… »

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu l'aimes. »

« Encore merci, je n'ai jamais vu de lame aussi belle…à part la tienne ! »

« C'est un Organix, tu veux lui donner un nom ? » Demanda Sephy.

« Ah oui bonne idée…euh…Chikyuu, la Terre, je trouve que ça lui va bien ! »Répondis-je.

« Justement, elle est imprégnée du pouvoir de la terre… tu as vraiment bien choisi ! Elle va bien à une écologiste comme toi…»

« Et elle est chère ? »

« 6000 gils, » répondit-il. « Mais j'ai assez, » ajouta-t-il.

En sortant de l'armurerie, j'attachai Chikyuu dans mon dos, les deux lames repliées vers la poignée. Ensuite nous partîmes en direction de la forêt bordant Utaï, près de la montagne.

Le paysage magnifique sous le soleil éclatant ne semblait pas avoir été touché par la pollution. Probablement un de ces seuls lieux…Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'entrée d'une clairière.

« Ici, ce sera parfait, dit Sephiroth. Tu es prête ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je en détachant Chikyuu.

« On va d'abord commencer par les bases. »

Il invoqua Masamune puis m'apprit à peu près tout…De la plus simple des passes aux techniques de magies les plus complexes. Toute la journée, il m'enseigna l'art de l'escrime et de la magie, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule par terre, épuisée par cet entraînement intensif. Nous mangeâmes, comme il commençait à de faire tard…

« Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » Me demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

« Non, je dois continuer…ça va aller. »

« J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort, non ? »

« Je ne trouve pas. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'énergie que d'habitude. »

Sephiroth me répondit que c'était sûrement dû à la mako dans mes veines…veines qui justement, me brûlaient étrangement. Il me donna une potion et me dit :

« Si tu te sens d'attaque, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses ! »

Revigorée par le breuvage un peu amer, je me relevai puis l'embrassai rapidement.

« Comme quoi ? » ! »

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux et dit :

« Comme un duel, par exemple. »

« Euh…d'accord, mais je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Je n'ai aucune chance face à toi… »

« Bien sûr que si…mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne forcerai pas trop ! »

Je me mit en garde, il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis fit de même. Nous nous préparâmes à l'assaut. Soudain, Sephiroth porta le premier coup, que je n'eut pas de mal à parer. Facile, me dis-je, mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas longtemps…Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement ; au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais de plus en plus de mal voir venir la longue lame. Pour finir, il bloqua ma dernière frappe ; d'une brusque poussée sur son épée, il me fit basculer sur l'herbe. Je me retrouvai allongée par terre, Sephiroth étant juste au-dessus de moi. Nous posâmes nos armes sur le sol. J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et l'approchai en disant :

« Une récompense pour le vainqueur… »

Puis je l'embrassai longuement en le serrant fort. Il se laissa faire immédiatement, passant ses bras autour de moi. Des mèches de cheveux argentées cascadant autour de son visage me chatouillaient agréablement.

« Mmm…c'est la plus belle qu'on puisse faire ! Dit-il en s'écartant. On finit à l'hôtel ? »

« Pas de problème !! »

Je me relevai en ramassant mon organix ; je mis ma veste et accrochai l'arme dans mon dos. Nous rentrâmes en nous tenant par la taille. J'étais épuisée, mais le fait d'être contre mon ange me revigorait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, mais je sentais bien que c'était réel. Tout, les odeurs, le paysage, les mèches argentées de Sephiroth qui me caressaient le visage, tout était si vivant !

Nous arrivâmes au coucher du soleil ; Nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre :

« Au fait, pour combien de jours as-tu réservé ? »

« Pour deux jours de plus, je pense que ça sera suffisant. »

« Tu veux prendre une douche ? » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, vas-y en premier si tu veux ! »

« Merci. A tout de suite ! »

Je retenais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Comme j'aurais voulu passer cet instant avec lui ! mais il était encore trop tôt, nous avions besoin de notre intimité…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit, avec juste une serviette autour des hanches. Il était magnifique, même s'il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. J'aurais pu mille le fois le décrire…D'une démarche féline, il s'approcha de moi, assise devant la télé. Ses longs (trèèès longs xD) cheveux encore mouillés cascadaient dans son dos. Et avec l'eau, reflétaient la lumière deux fois plus que d'habitude…

« J'ai mis mes vêtements à laver. Si tu veux, je mettrai les tiens après ! »

« Oui, je veux bien ! J'y vais… »

Au passage, je m'arrêtai pour enlacer Sephiroth et l'embrasser doucement. Je m'étonnais toujours autant de la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa sensualité…

J'entrai dans la salle de bain puis pris une douche rapide, trop pressée de rejoindre mon ange…

Mes vêtements étant en train de sécher, je prit un kimono rouge sang posé accroché sur un porte serviettes, puis je rejoignit Sephiroth. Il sourit et m'accueillit dans ses bras chauds.

«Mais dis-moi, il est superbe ce kimono ! »

« Ah, j'étais sûre qu'il te plairait ! »

« Mais tu es encore plus splendide… » murmura-t-il.

« Merci…Tu veux encore me coiffer ? » demandai-je en riant.

« Je veux bien, mais ce n'est pas à ton tour ? »

« Wow, j'ai de quoi faire ! »

Il rit doucement puis me laissa prendre quelques mèches argentées et les caresser.

« Quelle douceur…Comment fais-tu pour qu'ils soient comme ça ? »

« Rien. Je les laisse naturels, » répondit-il.

« Tu as de la chance de les avoir aussi beaux… Tu ne les as jamais coupés, non ? »

Sephiroth se retourna et me fixa intensément, une lueur tendre dans les yeux.

« Oui. Tu aimes ? »

« Bien sûr ! Répondis-je. C'est si beau… ça te va très bien ! »

« Merci… » susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je le prit dans mes bras et nous nous embrassâmes longuement, passionnément. Au bout de quelques étreintes, étant épuisée, je demandai à l'argenté :

« Tu ne veux pas dormir ? »

« Oui, il est déjà tard… »

Nous nous couchâmes, puis, bercée par sa respiration et ses caresses dans mes cheveux, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, encore une fois dans ses bras.

j'aime pas trop la fin de ce chapitre, je la trouve niaise...

et il se passe pas grand-chose mais l'action va venir


	4. Chapter 4

_Un monde liquide, ondoyant…_

_Constitué de l'esprit de la Mère…_

_Endroit paisible, serein, offrant le repos aux âmes en peine…_

_Résonnant de la voix de la planète elle-même…_

_Paysage de la couleur des iris de l'Ange Séraphin…_

_Tel est le monde dans lequel flotte Ryokousha, la Voyageuse, la Lumière de l'Ange…_

_Dans ce monde infini, une voix différente des autres m'appelle. Ni féminine, ni masculine, elle semble venir du cœur de la planète. _

_-Ryokousha…_

_Est-ce moi qu'elle nomme ainsi ?_

_-Ryokousha…Voyageuse des âmes…sauras-tu trouver ta Voie ?_

_Cette voix fait frissonner jusqu'à mon âme, un sentiment de respect sans bornes m'envahissant. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?_

_-Qui... êtes vous ? Parvins-je à dire malgré l'environnement liquide où je flotte._

_-Décliner mon identité serait bien fastidieux…Sache que je suis la Mère de ce monde…_

_-Vous êtes…la Planète ???_

_Quelque chose ressemblant à un rire, bienveillant, résonne autour de moi._

_-En quelque sorte, oui… Tu te trouves dans la Rivière de la Vie, ajoute-t-elle, répondant à la question que j'allais poser._

_Je mets quelques instants à réaliser que je parle à la Planète elle-même, privilège d'habitude seulement accordé aux Cetras._

_-Vous avez parlé de... trouver ma voie. Que voulez-vous dire ?_

-Tu dois trouver ta Voie, le chemin que tu jugeras le meilleur pour ceux que tu aimes et toi. Malheureusement, je ne peux t'en révéler plus pour le moment, ce serait altérer ton Destin. Sache tout d'abord que l'Ange Séraphin et toi êtes liés par des liens inviolables.

_L'Ange Séraphin ? Parle-t-elle de Sephiroth ? _

_-Sans mon intervention, il aurait continué à nourrir cette haine brûlante à l'égard de tous. Nous avons pris la décision de le ramener à la Vie en lui montrant la vérité, car son Destin n'était pas celui de la Destruction. La Calamité l'avait senti, et profitant de son art de la manipulation, s'est servie de lui comme d'une arme lui permettant de se venger de nous._

_-Je comprends…et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça ? Pourquoi suis-je dans ce monde ? _(on dirait le cliché des questions existentielles uu)

_-Ta venue ici n'était pas prévue, mais le fait que tu aies trouvé un Passage, et que tu sois Ryokousha a changé les choses…Nous avons découvert que tu étais aussi la Lumière de l'Ange, celle qui saura guérir son cœur meurtri._

_-Si…si je peux faire en sorte de le guérir, pourrais-je être près de lui pour toujours ?_

_-Tout dépend de toi, et de la volonté de ma Sœur. Suis ton instinct, il sera un de tes plus fidèles guides. Maintenant, nous allons te présenter celui qui t'aidera à trouver ta Voie._

_L'air liquide se fait plus lourd, une lumière plus vive encore m'éblouit et m'emmène loin de cette infinité…_

_Autre lieu, même endroit._

_Cette fois-ci, je me trouve dans un champ de fleurs blanches, identique à celui dans lequel Aerith parle à Cloud._

_Sauf que je ne suis pas dos à elle, mais à un inconnu, un homme._

_-Hey !Alors c'est toi, Ryokousha ! Comment va Seph' ? S'exclame-t-il d'une voix grave._

_Je me retournais, cette voix m'étant familière, et je découvris un jeune homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, aux yeux bleu mako et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés jusqu'à mi-dos environ._

_-Zack !??? Oo je ne m'attendais pas à te voir toi !! _

_-Ah, tu croyais que ça allais être Aerith ! Hé bien, elle a beaucoup à faire en ce moment, alors je l'aide un peu ! Et puis avec Sephiroth, c'est une vieille histoire ! _

_Ah oui…son meilleur et seul ami…Il n'avait pas du s'ennuyer avec quelqu'un comme lui ! _

_-Alors c'est toi qui va m'aider à…trouver ma voie ?_

_-Hai ! _

_-Et…tu vas faire comment ???_

_-Tu verras ! Mais sache que des forces étrangères à ce monde se réunissent en ce moment, pour trouver l'Ange Séraphin et Ryokousha…Sephiroth et toi, Mitsuko._

_Il avait soudain retrouvé tout son sérieux, une lueur grave dans le regard. _

_-Ah…laisse-moi deviner…Ils ne nous veulent pas du bien ! _

_-Tout à fait ! L'homme que tu as croisé à Utaï, c'est un de ceux-là. On en sait très peu sur eux, à part que leur simple présence suffit à faire fuir les être vivants._

_-Pas même leur nom !?_

_-Pas même leur nom. Ils savent être plus furtifs que des ninjas, et leur âme est insondable pour la Planète…A supposer qu'ils en aient une. _

_Suite à ces quelques explications inquiétantes, il me souhaita bonne chance pour la suite, notamment pour « supporter Seph' », en plaisantant. Il me promit également qu'on se reverrait bientôt, pour me faire part des nouvelles concernant ces intrus._

Je me réveillai brusquement à Utaï. Sephiroth me regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne devineras jamais à qui je viens de parler ! Dis-je en cachant mon visage dans son cou , à cause des rayons de soleil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Ran Ôta

-Tu…tu as vraiment parlé à Zack ?? Mais comment… ?

-C'est long à expliquer…j'ai rêvé mais ce n'était pas vraiment un rêve. Tu saisis ?

-Pas trop, non… Que veux-tu dire ?

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer mon récit.

-Alors… si ces êtres nous cherchent et qu'ils sont près d'ici… Il se peut qu'ils sachent déjà où nous sommes, murmura Sephiroth.

-On doit partir ! Qui sait ce qu'ils nous veulent !!?? M'exclamais-je.

-Attends, c'est peut-être ce qu'ils cherchent. Nous devons être plus rusés qu'eux.

Il me dit de me préparer pour sortir, pendant qu'il vidait son esprit afin de détecter la présence d'ennemis. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais je pensais qu'il ne valait mieux pas le déranger. (logique…--')

Après quelques minutes où il sembla oublier ce qui l'entourait, il se releva, le regard un peu vague :

-Ils sont… déjà là, sur la place principale. Apparemment ils t'ont reconnu.

-Tu dis « ils », mais de qui parles-tu au juste ?

Il s'équipa de quelques materias avant de répondre :

-L'homme que tu as croisé, suivi d'une autre personne plus jeune, plus petite. Peut-être une femme. Et, invisibles aux yeux humains, des ombres qui les suivent.

Rassurant… Sephiroth me vit frissonner, alors il me prit dans ses bras et murmura :

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets, je te protégerai.

Avant de m'embrasser tendrement… ce qui me fit frissonner deux fois plus !

-Je t'aime, dis-je, je ne veux pas que tu prennes trop de risques pour moi ! Tu es trop précieux à mes yeux, et je sais me défendre, grâce à toi…

-Et alors ? Ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te protéger ! Et puis que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je le ferai quand même !

-Je vois, tu es aussi têtu que moi !! M'exclamai-je. Ca promet… !

Sephiroth laissa échapper un petit rire puis il s'écarta un peu de moi :

-On devrait y aller. Cet endroit n'est plus sûr !

J'acquiesçai puis nous demandâmes à sortir par l'entrée de service, demande à la quelle la femme de ménage de l'hôtel répondit positivement d'un air étonné. Nous nous excusâmes de ce « désagrément » et nous sortîmes dans la cour à l'aspect japonaise.

Sephiroth avisa le mur du fond en me faisant signe :

-Mitsuko, par ici ! On peut sortir de ce côté là !

Je le rejoignis, il m'aida à passer de l'autre côté du mur et il se réceptionna en douceur (contrairement à moi --') à mes côtés.

-Si j'avais su que je devrais un jour fuir un ennemi…dit-il.

-Il y a un début à tout, tu sais ! Répondis-je en riant.

Comment faisais-je pour garder ma bonne humeur, je n'en avais aucune idée. Très certainement la présence de Sephiroth à mes côtés ; sa présence rassurante suffirait à calmer une tempête tropicale…

Il me fit signe de le suivre ; Il connaissait mieux Utaï que moi et je préférais rester près de lui, en partie pour ne pas me perdre mais surtout pour être avec mon Ange Séraphin ().

Nous traversâmes des rues étrangement silencieuses. Je me rappelai les paroles de Zack : « _Leur simple présence suffit à faire fuir les êtres vivants… _» Il n'empêchait qu'on était très facilement repérable dans cet endroit désert ; mieux valait ne pas traîner.

Nous sortîmes de la ville par l'entrée Est. Le jour était à peine levé, pourtant l'air était déjà chaud et lourd. Orage en prévision…d'ailleurs les nuages s'amoncelant au loin confirmaient bien cette thèse. _On va encore se faire tremper…_pensais-je.

-Ici, ça devrait être plus sûr, déclara l'ex-général en désignant un endroit couvert de la forêt dense.

Seuls quelques rayons de soleil peinaient à percer les épais branchages, diffusant une lumière tamisée de couleur émeraude…me rappelant les yeux de Sephiroth. Cet endroit calme dont le silence était seulement troublé par le chant des oiseaux était aussi apaisant que la main du jeune homme serrant la mienne.

-Probablement.

-Ahaha…Je n'en serais pas si certaine à votre place !

Cette voix froide et sarcastique, teintée d'impassibilité, s'était élevé du haut d'un chêne feuillu…impossible de déterminer qui avait parlé avec toutes ces feuilles.

Et soudain, je « la » vis jaillir dans notre direction, ayant l'apparence d'une ombre à la rapidité surhumaine. Elle tourna autour de nous quelques secondes, comme pour nous étudier, puis s'arrêta brusquement, une nuée de poussière noire l'entourant.

Ses contours se firent plus nets, jusqu'à prendre forme humaine. Plutôt petite, vêtue uniquement de noir, en l'occurrence d'une longue robe semblant tissée d'ombre. Son visage était masqué par un bandeau lui couvrant la bouche et le nez ; on n'apercevait que ses yeux sans pupille et sans sourcils, voilés par des cheveux ondulés noir et rouge sang. Cheveux qui étaient maintenus dans son dos par un foulard ressemblant à une capuche.

-Vous espériez donc fuir ! Sachez que personne n'échappe jamais au Yuiitsu No Tasogare…Pas même Ryokousha et l'Ange Séraphin !

Encore ces noms… mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

-Vraiment ? Commence d'abord par te présenter !

Sephiroth avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adressait à elle d'une voix légèrement méprisante. Tout à l'heure, il était détendu, ouvert aux autres, et maintenant…Son aura était froide, il ne laissait passer aucun sentiment.je frissonai même en entendant sa voix changée.

Même le temps s'était obscurci. Un vent froid s'était levé ; les nuages lointains tout à l'heure s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon…

L'inconnue prit la parole :

-On m'appelle Ran Ôta. Mais mes frères d'armes m'appellent Koori No Kage, «l 'Ombre de Glace .»

-Très bien, « Ombre de Glace » lança Sephiroth en appuyant bien sur ce nom, pourquoi nous suis-tu ?

-Tu ne le sais donc pas ? Inutile de vous dévoiler les raisons de ma venue si vous ne savez même pas qui nous sommes !

Un instant silencieux passa, seulement troublé par le vent violent. Sephiroth évalua rapidement les faiblesses de notre ennemi avant que quelqu'un ne lance :

-Assez parlé ! Viens plutôt te battre, Tasogare !

L'homme qui avait parlé possédait une voix qui m'était…familière, sans que je ne me souvienne à qui elle appartenait. Une autre silhouette, encapuchonnée, se tenait sur une branche haute. A son côté, je vis briller deux armes étranges ; tout ce qu'on apercevait de son visage était des mèches argentées voletant au vent.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Ombre Blanche! Mes ombres sauront se charger de vous seules ! S'exclama Ran, sarcastique.

-Je ne serais jamais une de tes "ombres"! Arrête de te faire des idées!

Elle leva un bras, impassible, et des ombres commencèrent à se rassembler autour de celui-ci. Sephiroth appela Masamune, je sortis Chikyuu, et notre « allié » nous rejoignit au sol.

Les ombres de Ôta se firent plus dense et l'enveloppèrent.

-Amusez-vous bien ! Cria-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Les ombres se muèrent en d'étranges créatures, sans visages, difformes. Bien qu'elles ne semblaient pas avoir une forme solide, la première créature que Sephiroth frappa se dissout en une nuée de poussière noire. Je le rejoignis en appliquant tout ce que j'avais appris la veille. Ces choses craignaient apparemment la puissance de Chikyuu ; elles reculaient au fur et à mesure que je leur portais des coups. La lumière de mon arme produisait sur elles des effets repoussants particulièrement efficaces; probablement du à la Planète... L'autre homme se battait quasiment aussi bien que Sephiroth…avec deux gunblades d'argent possédant des motifs étranges sur les côtés et portait avec des coups bien placés, alliant avec précision tirs et coups de lames.

Virevoltant à travers les ombres, l'ex-général tuait plus d'ombres que nous deux réunis ; il était vraiment à l'aise dans cet élément…ses magnifiques cheveux argentés suivaient les mouvelents gracieux de son corps après quelques minutes, ce fut lui qui extermina la dernière. Je m'assit sur le sol, exténuée.

-Alors c'était ça ses pseudos-ombres invincibles ? Vraiment pas de quoi pinailler ! Soupirai-je.

Sephiroth s'assit à côté de moi et posa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Ca va ? Tu t'es vraiment bien défendue !

-Merci… c'est facile en fin de compte ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

L'inconnu s'approcha en dévoilant son visage. De grands yeux bleu-vert mako en amande, des cheveux argentés lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, un visage fin et androgyne…

Kalisca: merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir!

les autres, n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est bien encourageant xD yeux de chatons tout chibi kawaii


End file.
